1RadicalOne
Overview 1RadicalOne's videos focus on a variety of content. Initially, they were essentially recordings of portions of games, but other content, such as a radio play, musical compositions, and theology was added later. A number of the videos display or explain game mods that RadicalOne has created for games like 18 Wheels of Steel, Need For Madness, and SimCity 4 Deluxe, or addons for non-game applications like Celestia. RadicalOne also has a website where the mods can be downloaded, and this was the focus of one of his videos: RadicalOne's Game Mods Current Featured Video thumb|600px|left|RadicalOne's most popular MIDI composition. DeltaAtheism As is obvious from his "favorites" and "subscriptions", RadicalOne is an atheist. He has in fact founded another, 'branch' account, DeltaAtheism, devoted entirely to the subject of religion, and the damage it has done to mankind. Often, the focus is creationism, and a series of videos are on this very topic. That account is - unsurprisingly - more popular. DMCA Attack On April 20, 2009, likely due to his ownership of DeltaAtheism, a false DMCA campaign was filed against RadicalOne, causing the - temporary - termination of his account. He promptly made a shout-out video, and within 6 hours, his account was once again online, with all of the videos reinstated. Channel Design Viral Video On June 25, 2009, at 1 AM EST, RadicalOne uploaded a video condeming the forcing of every channel to use the new and flawed beta design. Aided by a in-video request for duplication as a petition signature of sorts, the video was used by FFreeThinker, a large and popular YouTube user, and after slight editing, was duplicated onto over 100 accounts in less than 24 hours, including many influential accounts such as DPRJones. As of July 4, reaction from YouTube has been lacking. Videos by 1RadicalOne Influential Videos embedded below. Account Opening *1. Civic Hybrid Spin *2. Orca Orbit *3. Raptor Run *4. Crazy Need For Madness Level *5. Seemingly Harmless Windmill... *6. Thunderbolt *7. Thunderbolt Zero G Roll *8. 0 - Wheeled Xpand Madness *9. Lights Out *10. Amazing Xpand Crash *11. Realspace Destruction Of Earth *12. Hapland *13. Nuke The Buddy *14. Sim City 4 Destruction *15. RadicalOne *16. 18WoSAA:New York *17. Beating "Motherload" *18. Nimi has lost it. *19. Motherload Tunneling *20. How To Hack Need For Madness *21. How I Spent My PTTM Trial *22. Racer: Carrera GT on a Drag Strip *23. 3 Weird Racer Tracks *24. Hamsterball Montage Stylistic Shift 1 *25. Looping Roller Coaster "Midnight Wave" *26. Aqua Blaster Waterslide "Hydro Pump" *27. Aqua Blaster Waterslide "Aquifer" *28. Go Karts "Autobahn" *29. RCT3 Platinum Dizzy Dropper Coaster "Hailstone" *30. RCT3 Corkscrew Coaster "Lightning" *31. 1812 Overture RCT3 Fireworks Show *32. RCT3 'Dizzy Dropper' Coaster "Aquasaur" *33. RCT3 Waterslide "Black Hole" *34. RCT3 'Looping' Coaster "Dino Loop" *35. RCT3 'Wooden' Coaster "Forest Run" *36. RCT3 'Turning Tower' Coaster "Gale" *37. RCT3 'Dizzy Dropper' Coaster "Hailstone 2" *38. RCT3 'Tilt' Coaster "Hailstorm" *39. RCT3 'Wooden' Coaster "Hurricane" *40. RCT3 'Wooden Wild Mouse' Coaster "Infestation" *41. RCT3 'Drifter' Coaster "Mudslide" *42. RCT3 'Hyper' Coaster "Overspeed" *43. RCT3 'Inverted' Coaster "Pterodactyl" *44. RCT3 'Mini' Coaster "Rocket" *45. RCT3 'Bobsled' Coaster "Snowstorm" *46. RCT3 Waterslide "Super Soak" *47. RCT3 'Extended' Coaster "Tornado" *48. RCT3 'Glider' Coaster "Wildfire" *49. RCT3 'Looping' Coaster "Windstorm" *50. Going Nuts Part II *51. Loading Dock Of Death *52. Going Nuts Part III *53. My Website/Mon site de Web *54. DEFCON *55. How to easily make money - legally. *56. Digiman *57. Xpand Rally Xtreme *58. Need For Xpand Rally Madness Xtreme *59. My New Robot Rage Robot Stylistic Shift 2 *60. The Last Broadcast - Part 1 of 6 *61. The Last Broadcast - Part 2 of 6 *62. The Last Broadcast - Part 3 of 6 *63. The Last Broadcast - Part 4 of 6 *64. The Last Broadcast - Part 5 of 6 *65. The Last Broadcast - Part 6 of 6 *66. BattleShip: Surface Thunder *67. How to Defeat a Rootkit Without Reinstalling Windows *68. Mad Cars Battle *69. Canada VS United States DEFCON War *70. Sketchez *71. Match the Composer and the Soundtrack *72. Why I Attack Religion *73. Nuking DeltaAtheism? *74. First MIDI Composition Conquest *75. MIDI Composition Conquest V2 *76. MIDI Composition Workings *77. MIDI Composition Main Melody *78. MIDI Composition Luna V2 *79. MIDI Composition Variant On Pachelbel's Canon V3 *80. The Best of John Williams *81. The Best of Trevor Rabin *82. The Best Of Hans Zimmer V2 *83. A Spacecraft I Designed - "Infinity" *84. How to Make a Glossy Button V2 *85. 'Corkscrew' Roller Coaster - "Corkscrew" *86. MIDI Composition Terra V2 *87. MIDI Composition "Universal Journey" *88. MIDI Composition "Celestial Magnificence" *89. MIDI Composition: "Gravity" *90. The Last Broadcast - The Full Version is Available! *91. Thank You, YouTube!! My account is reinstated! *92. Lightning *93. A Tribute to George Carlin *94. MIDI Composition "Quantum Theory" *95. MIDI Composition "DNA" *96. MIDI Composition "SuperString" *97. Unseasonal Hail: 05-09-09 *98. How to Make a Video that Includes Other YouTube Videos *99. MIDI Composition "Supercell" V3 *100. MIDI Composition "NanoTech" V2 *101. MIDI Composition "SpacePlane" *102. The Best Of Mark Mancina V2 *103. MIDI Composition "Space Conquest" V3 *104. MIDI Composition "Evolution" *105. MIDI Composition "Sol System" *106. Celestia Retextures *107. MIDI Composition "Celestial Scale" *108. My Avatar May Have Changed, But It's Still Me *109. Do NOT Force Us Into Beta Design Channels, YouTube!! (Please Mirror If You Agree) *110. MIDI Composition "Parallel Worlds" V2 *111. My Favorite 43 Film Scores V3 *112. The Best Of Steve Jablonsky Video:Crazy Need For Madness Level|This video earned RadicalOne many of his subscribers. Video:How To Hack Need For Madness|This video is one of RadicalOne's most popular. Video:RCT3 'Wooden' Coaster|Coasters like this were well-received. Video:My Website/Mon site de Web|How to access and use RadicalOne's website. Video:Why I Attack Religion|It was this video that codified RadicalOne's views on religion. Video:The Best Of Hans Zimmer V2|This video earned RadicalOne much popularity. Video:A Spacecraft I Designed - |This video represents the style of content that RadicalOne creates. Video:MIDI Composition "Terra" V2|RadicalOne's first representative MIDI Composition. Video:MIDI Composition |RadicalOne's first composition with a full-score drum track. Video:The Last Broadcast - The Full Version is Available!|The Last Broadcast series is one of RadicalOne's most viewed. Video:MIDI Composition "Space Conquest" V3|When he writes nonharmonic music, RadicalOne has a very distinctive style. Video:MIDI Composition "Evolution" |RadicalOne hybridizes his music and his background in evolutionary biology. Video:Do NOT Force Us Into Beta Design Channels, YouTube!! (Please Mirror If You Agree)|This video has gone viral, and earned RadicalOne over 25% of his subscribers. Video:My Favorite 43 Film Scores V3|RadicalOne's taste in music is almost exclusive to film scores.